sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mike Pollock
Mike Pollock (ur. 9 marca 1965 w Nowym Jorku) czasami wymieniany w napisach końcowych jako Herb Lawrence – amerykański aktor głosowy, który pracował dla 4Kids Entertainment. Jest znany z roli Doktora Eggmana w Sonic X, a od Shadow the Hedgehog także w grach. Kariera Mike Pollock po raz pierwszy użyczył głosu Eggmanowi w 2003 roku, kiedy to odbyła się premiera anime Sonic X. Podkładał w nim również głos Geraldowi Robotnikowi oraz Elli. Pollock przejął rolę Eggmana w grach w 2005 roku, czyli wraz z premierą gry Shadow the Hedgehog. Miało to związek z wymianą ówczesnych aktorów głosowych na tych z Sonic X (a nie, jak panuje błędne przekonanie, z powodu śmierci Deema Bristowa), gdyż Sega chciała, by postacie w serialach i grach miały takie same głosy. Mike podkładał również głos Doktorowi Eggmanowi Nega. Mike jako jedyny z anglojęzycznych aktorów nie został zastąpiony przez nowego w 2010 roku, aczkolwiek odbywały się castingi na rolę Eggmana. Sega jednak zdecydowała się pozostawić Pollocka w roli Eggmana, gdyż żaden z głosów nie pasował do Eggmana. Mike został zaproszony również do podkładania głosu w grze i serialu Sonic Boom, gdzie poza Eggmanem użyczył głosu kilku innym pobocznym postaciom takim jak Fastidious Beaver czy Mayor Fink. Odbiór Odbiór Mike'a w roli Eggmana był pozytywny. Po pierwszym wystąpieniu w grze, duża część fanów uznała go za godnego następcę Deema Bristowa. Jego praca jest często chwalona. Jego praca jest również doceniana, o czym świadczy pozostawienie go (jako jedynego) w swojej roli podczas zmiany aktorów. Role w serii Sonic the Hedgehog Gry * Shadow the Hedgehog - Doktor Eggman, Gerald Robotnik; * Sonic Rush - Doktor Eggman, Doktor Eggman Nega; * Sonic Riders - Doktor Eggman; * Sonic the Hedgehog - Doktor Eggman; * Sonic Rivals - Doktor Eggman; * Sonic and the Secret Rings - Król Shahryar; * Sonic Rush Adventure - Doktor Eggman, Doktor Eggman Nega; * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Doktor Eggman; * Sonic Rivals 2 - Doktor Eggman, Doktor Eggman Nega; * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity - Doktor Eggman; * Sega Superstars Tennis - Doktor Eggman; * Sonic Unleashed - Doktor Eggman; * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Doktor Eggman, Doktor Eggman Nega; * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing - Doktor Eggman; * Sonic Free Riders - Doktor Eggman; * Sonic Colors - Doktor Eggman; * Sonic Generations - Doktor Eggman, Klasyczny Eggman * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Doktor Eggman; * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doktor Eggman; * Sonic Lost World - Doktor Eggman; * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Doktor Eggman; * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric - Doktor Eggman, Fastidious Beaver, Mayor Fink. * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games '''- Doktor Eggman, Doktor Eggman Nega Seriale * ''Sonic X'' - Doktor Eggman, Ella, Gerald Robotnik; * ''Sonic Boom''' - Doktor Eggman, Fastidious Beaver, Mayor Fink. Ciekawostki * W jednym z wywiadów, Pollock, głosem Eggmana, powiedział dwa popularne cytaty z ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: "Snooping as usual, I see." oraz "I hate that hedgehog"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-IEzdx-jZQ. * Mike jest jedynym anglojęzycznym aktorem głosowym z Sonic X, który wystąpił później w innym serialu. * Jedyną grą, w której Pollock nie podkładał głosu, jest Sonic and the Black Knight. Kategoria:Anglojęzyczni aktorzy głosowi